dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Domorrigan
Hello! You seem to be making a lot of edits, that's awesome! This wiki could use more active editors! I'm trying to be a regular editor myself. Fetuscakes (talk) 09:12, February 24, 2014 (UTC) : I actually used to be the moderator of this wikia six years ago, but I abandoned it because I was literally the only person who seemed to want to do it, and I didn't have the formatting skills to get it all set up on my own. I returned years later (just a few months ago after Doomstar came out) and was happy to see that it became an active and substantiated wiki. Furthermore, I was surprised to see that the psychoanalyses I wrote on the characters years ago on wikipedia had been copy-pasted here. So I just got to work on updating the info. I just really love writing about Metalocalypse. The characters are so complex and detailed. Domorrigan (talk) 09:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :: I've been making an effort to breathe some life into this wikia lately, my goal is to become admin or moderator. Would you like to coordinate which articles each of us edits so we can be more efficient? Fetuscakes (talk) 01:10, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: No offense but I'm going to edit whatever I want, and I encourage you to do the same, because that's how wikis work best. If I see something wrong or something that needs elaboration, I'm going to edit it, and I don't need permission to do that, nor do you. There will be no claiming of articles. Besides, I've mostly only seen you adding extra photos to the articles. I'm a writer, myself, and I stand by what I've written here, because I believe it to be accurate. Please continue to work on things as you see fit, also! Being a moderator or admin isn't much more than a title. I have no problem with the guy who took over as admin. What's actually important is that the wikia has detailed and correct information within its articles, and that's what I'm here for. Please carry on! Domorrigan (talk) 05:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: Oh, I did not mean asking permission from each other. I meant in the sense that two people should not work on the same article at the same time. It's better if one person works on it and after s/he's done the other person can work on it too if they want. That's what I meant, for efficiency. I hope that makes sense? Yeah, it's true that the bulk of my edits have been photos, but I'm a writer too! Mostly on the episodes than characters. I absolutely have no problem with TheDethklokGuy either, I hope it didn't sound like I was trying to take over or criticize anyone! I absolutely agree that the main goal is the betterment of the wikia. Let's keep up the good work! Cheers Fetuscakes (talk) 19:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: No, it actually doesn't make sense. You're the one who keeps making unncessary edits. The stuff I wrote on the Abigail article the other day was perfectly accurate and you edited it directly afterward, then you come to my page trying to tell me not to do that exact thing? That's what a wiki is, man. We can edit whatever we want, go back and forth, debate facts, etc... If I think something should be edited I'm going to edit it. ::::: Also, if I may be frank, it seems like you joined this wikia specifically with the goal/intention of acquiring the moderator/admin title, and I simply haven't seen you doing anything that would qualify you for that title. Hell, I wish I was still the admin here, but I'm still smart enough to recognize that it doesn't actually matter, even though a significant percentage of the text on this wikia was originally written by me several years ago. ::::: I think ThatDethklokGuy makes a good admin, because he is very organized and has solid formatting knowledge. To me, that's a lot more important than throwing a bunch of screencaps into the articles. I want the articles to look clean and uniform. Domorrigan (talk) 00:12, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I think we're having a misunderstanding here. I did not come in to this wikia with the express wish of becoming admin. In fact, when I first started editing, I did not even know this type of wikia had admins. It wasn't until I had made several edits that I realized that admins could change things like the navigation bars and such. That's when I thought becoming an admin would be a good idea, to be able to make this wikia even better. I think that I could take on the responsibilities of admin and am willing to work hard to achieve it, that's all. ::::::: Also, I think maybe you might be mistaken about my contributions to this wikia. Yes, most of my contributions seem like "minor edits", but if you go back and check you will see I fixed the links to every single episode of the series and made templates so they connect to each other. Sometimes a "minor edit" will be adding or deleting a letter to fix a broken link, the edit itself is minor but it goes a long way to contribute to the flow of the article and the wikia itself. It took me a lot of time and effort to get all the links working and all the seasons in proper order, so I ask you to please not diminish that. I've also written the entirety of the articles for Fatklok and Dethfam. ::::::: I apologize that my words led you to believe I was criticizing your efforts. I and many Metalocalypse fans greatly appreciate your contributions, and I do not wish to infringe on you in any way. If you're truly the one who did all the character bios, then my hat goes off to you, because I think they're amazing and it's one of the first things that drew me to this wikia. ::::::: I feel I did not explain my suggestion for efficiency well enough, and I apologize for that. Let me try again: for example, you could work on the Dethdad episode and after you’re done, I could check it for the final touch ups. This was only a suggestion, I was not trying to impose a system on you and you have the right to reject it. I'm not trying to control what you write. I was thinking that if one of us decided to fill one of the empty pages (like the Snakes and Barrels members), wrote an entire thing and then came back and found out that the other person already did it, it would be frustrating. Hence my suggestion.Fetuscakes (talk) 01:16, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: I know it doesn't look like it from my edit history here but I am the original writer of the band bios, yup. I initially posted them on wikipedia during the break toward the end of Season 2. I wasn't the person to copy-paste them over to wikia. I don't know who did. When I first posted them on wiki there was a backlash and they were taken down many times; for one, people were arguing that the descriptions were too detailed for wikipedia, which I can't disagree with. The information was more appropriate for a wikia, but this wikia didn't exist at that time. When I first found this wikia it was abandoned, and I sent in a request for admin status and received it, but I fully admit I never did anything with it and abandoned it myself because there was an overwhelming amount of work that needed to be done and it didn't seem like anyone cared anymore. That's why I was so weirded out and flattered when I checked it out again after all those years and found so much of my old writing totally intact here. I didn't even know those bios still existed anywhere on the internet. I know it's a weird story but it's true; I could go through the five main character articles and tell you precisely which paragraphs/sentences I did and did not write. People have added upon them of course, which is awesome! It's actually really flattering to realize that people agreed with my writing enough to preserve it over the years and build upon it so much, because when I first wrote and posted those analyses people didn't actually react very well... In fact, people were criticizing me for suggesting that the series even had any continuity or evolving underlying plot, or that the characters had that much depth and specificality. I'm really happy that as the series has continued it has remained consistent with itself and validated everything I wrote. Beneath the premise of brutality and metal, the series is really about these five characters' personal struggles and their complex friendships with each other. As over-the-top and ridiculous as they all can be they're actually all very realistic in a wonderful way. That's what I love the most about the series. ::::::::: So there's my long, rambling explanation. I appreciate you believing me. I really put considerable thought into what I wrote about them, both then and now. :) Domorrigan (talk) 07:11, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: It really is obvious that whoever wrote the bios put a lot of thought and effort into it and I have no reason to not believe you! Like I said, those descriptions were something that drew me here! Then I got inspired to fill out the episodes as well.Fetuscakes (talk) 05:15, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::: You can kinda tell which parts I wrote and where things were added, because the tone and structure of my writing is pretty consistent. If you still don't believe me I just noticed we have a prominent mutual friend in the fandom who could actually vouch for me on this! :P ::::::::::::: Anyway, did you finish all of the episode articles then? I am working on writing invidual articles for the songs in Doomstar, because they are chock-full of awesomeness! And I just wanna talk about 'em. Domorrigan (talk) 09:03, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: No, unfortunately I am not quite done with the episodes, filling them out systematically. Yes, Doomstar is pretty great, it fills me with too many emotions! Fetuscakes (talk) 01:32, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I kinda screwed up by adding photos to the gallery that I meant to add as my avatar and I honestly don't think they belong there since it doesn't really coincide with any articles. Is there any way to delete them? : I'm seeing a small avatar of Nathan and a picture of Ofdensen. They aren't doing any harm but I can delete them if you'd like. Domorrigan (talk) 02:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, never mind then. I was under the impression that pictures have to directly correlate with the articles on the wiki. Also, as a sidenote, I want to ask you your thoughts on Pickles seeing as how you were the one who wrote his article and you're into in-depth characterization. If you don't mind, that is. ::: I prune the gallery occasionally. I'm leaving the animated gif for now. It amuses me. ::: Please remember to indent and sign your comments when editing talk pages. Thanks. ::: That is a very broad question, Kudose. Is there something specific about Pickles that is concerning you? I would suggest opening a topic on the character's talk page. Domorrigan (talk) 03:28, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I'm new to the whole wikia scene. I'll remember that next time I have a question about a character, thank you! Kudose (talk) 05:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC)kudose ::::: No worries. We aren't a very active wiki, but we still care. Domorrigan (talk) 10:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) A question to my fellow active editors: what format do you think the episode information should be in? Here is my suggestion: synopsis, guest voices, songs and then trivia Fetuscakes (talk) 07:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, that's all very well. Quotes might also be fun? When it comes to the episode articles, my only concern is the synopsis section going a bit haywire at times. Detail is wonderful; it's just a matter of walking that thin line between being thorough and being concise and organized. I know it's difficult with a zany series like this, where so much can happen in just the span of a few seconds. I appreciate your presence here. Please keep up the good work. Domorrigan (talk) 00:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm thinking of taking Nixerix's suggestion and making it synopsis, songs, guest voices and then trivia. Memorable quotes will be at the top of the page. Soon I'll change all the episode pages so they fit this format. ::: Thanks! Yeah, I'm trying to make it so each episode page has enough information so people can find certain details (for example, "in which episode is Nathan picking up Toki's laundry?") because if there is only a core synopsis those details will be missed. But you're right, they have to be written well so they're not a mess. I'll do my best! Fetuscakes (talk) 07:06, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I agree, those details are important. Metalocalypse is all in the details, actually! Domorrigan (talk) 08:34, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Brutal season greetings Merry (belated) Christmas and happy New Year to a fellow brutal editor! Fetuscakes (talk) 13:32, December 29, 2014 (UTC) : It's also my birthday! ;) Domorrigan (talk) 05:48, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Happy Birthday! I hope it goes better than Toki's and you don't pee your pants haha Fetuscakes (talk)